beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Faust
This is an article about the Anime Character For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Faust (ファウスト, Fuxausuto) is one of the primary antagonists in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is the alter ego of Toby, who was changed into becoming Faust after recieving a harsh Arrangement in order to free him of his deadly illness. He was arranged to be the perfect beyblader and used his Twisted Tempo 145WD to power the almighty Spiral Force for Hades Inc. Physical Appearance Although Toby is rather small, Faust is notably much taller and more muscularly built due to the effects of the Arrangement. He has long silver hair that was changed from Toby's brown born hair by the arrangement, it reaches down to his lower back. He also has dark grey eyes filled with determination. He wears a unique and interesting uniform; a purple button up under a long white, unzipped jacket. Both have unique hexagontal designs of varius colors, matching each piece of the suit. He also wears dark gray pants with a purple color around the pelvis that matches his undershirt. The thighs of the pants have several belt like bands with yellow buckles that match the buckles on the jacket zipline. Faust also wears dark gray gloves that match his pants and a neclace like headband. Personality Faust is a hypnotized alter ego of a very kind and friendly boy. Despite who he once was, Faust discards all of his past traits to fufill what he feels is his purpose, to keep Twisted Tempo spinning and keep Spiral Force working. Faust has great determination to achieve his assignment, avoiding battle and ignoring enemies in order to simply maintain his goal. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background: Sickness and Friendship Toby grew up in America, training his love for beyblade at the Dungeon Gym. He soon met a weaker blader named Zeo who he easily befriended and helped. He and Zeo also meet a young boy traveling from Japan named Masamune Kadoya. Toby befriended Masamune when no one else would and introduced him into the trio at Dungeon Gym. Soon enough the three became best friends and formed Team Dungeon. Together they trained vigourously and under Toby's leadership finnaly defeated their overbearing rival Vince and his team in the regional championships. Proving themselves as beybladers, Toby and his two best friends vowed to become number one, but Toby came down with a terrible illness that threatened his life. Masamune left back to Japan while Zeo remained at Toby's side, hoping to help somehow. With no where else to turn, Zeo left Toby in Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc's care. The Perfect Blader In the hands of Hades Inc, Toby's potential as a beyblader took the mad doctor Ziggurat's eye. He cured Toby's illness using the Arrangement System which unlocked Toby's potential as a beyblader, but to keep him under his watch Ziggurat hypmotized Toby into an alter ego called Faust. Faust was the perfect beyblade of Hades Inc and was chosen to power the ultimate energy system. This energy system would be fueled by Faust's partener beyblade, Twisted Tempo. This energy source would fuel the ultimate weapon known as the Spiral Force. Faust's only job was to use his powers to spin Tempo and power the machine but was interrupted when his former friend Masamune and Masamune's partener Gingka arrived to stop him. Faust easily dominates the both of them in battle but because of an outside interfearance to the Spiral Force. The shock released causes all three of their beys to stop spinning. With the spiral force stopped momentarrilly, Gingka moves to stop the energy fueling it while Masamune tries to free Toby's mine. Faust battles Masamune, easily able to defeat him and nearly does so until Zeo arrives to help. Faust uses his powers to control time and space with the energy to travel through his memories. In these memories, Zeo and Masamune remind Toby of who he is, and free's his mind of "Faust". With the Spiral Force stopped and Toby free and healed, they all return home to the Dungeon Gym. Battle Record Beyblade *[[Twisted Tempo 145WD|'Twisted Tempo 145WD']]: Faust's primary beyblader, it was chosen for him from his Arrangement. It is a powerful beyblade that takes after Toby's former 145WD combo. It's an extremely powerful beyblade that was purpoused to power the Spiral Force. Gallery Beyblade Metal Masters Faust1.png faust in the spiral core.jpg Faust pg.jpg toby launching horogiu.jpg Trivia *Faust is similar to Zeo Zagart from the orginal Beyblade Series. *Despite being Arranged with the power of Ryuga's Meteo L-Drago and Gingka's power, the combined efforts of Masamune and Gingka seemed to be enough to defeat him, although it should be noted that L-Drago had smashed through the stadium during its rampage of the city and freed them from Faust's special move. *Faust is the first person to have never won a battle. The 2nd being Ryuto Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Former Villains